Divine Intervention
by Mr. Zed
Summary: When Talos calls Alther Sri-Jeque, the Archmage of the mage's guild, to infiltrate the thieves guild, what will happen when he is surrounded by worldly temptations and a brotherhood he may have to betray? Read and review please, no pairings.


Divine Intervention

An Oblivion Fan-fiction by Left-4-Dead-Director-35

Author's note: You might be wondering; "What is this guy doing writing an oblivion fan fiction? His name is L4D Director 35. Well, Oblivion is one of my favorite single player games and a wave of inspiration hit me when playing it on 10-10-09, so enjoy! :D

Glossary (for those who don't know much about oblivion):

Archmage: Head of the mages guild

Kahjit: A tiger-like race of people

Ayleid: Ancient elves that ruled the land long before the rise of man

Breton: A race of people that look mostly human.

Arcane University: Headquarters of the mages guild in the imperial city.

Cyrodil: Region in which oblivion takes place

Mages Guild: A guild dedicated to the teaching and instruction in proper use of magic throughout the empire

Talos: A god in Oblivion, formerly the king Tiber Septim who ascended.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alther Sri-Jeque was the Archmage of the Mages guild of Cyrodil. A tall Breton man with light brown hair, speckled with gray, and a hearty brown goatee adorning his face. The date was Frostfall 12, 433 of the third era as Alther rose in his quarters. He exhaled an extended yawn and got out of bed, donning his blue Archmage robes. Alther stepped onto a circular platform inscribed with ayleid runes, and disappeared, only to reappear in the lobby of the Arcane University tower. Ocheeva, his Kahjit advisor, was sitting on a bench reading a book, like always.

"It never fails, I step out of my quarters every morning and see you with your nose in a book. Honestly, why don't you try practicing some magic or conversing with the other magicians here, Ocheeva?" Alther inquired, stretching his arms out and yawning. Ocheeva shot a glare back at Alther and returned to her book. Alther just rolled his eyes and walked out the south exit, where he would be taken to the courtyard of the university.

Everyone was walking about, from Imperial Battle-mages who protected the guild (like they needed it) to humble apprentices walking from sermon to class to demonstration. "You know what? I work hard enough." Alther thought to himself. "I'm just going to go take a nap and kick back." He reasoned, walking back into the tower and stepping on the platform to his quarters.

After nestling in bed, he outstretched his hand and muttered a quick incantation, sending a cool frosty wind at the candle near his bed, extinguishing it and sending the Archmage into a deep sleep.

"Aaaaallllthheeeeerr…." A voice called out. Alther didn't know where it came from, he seemed to be encased in a dense fog. The voice called out again. "Aaaaaalllthheeeeeerrrr……" It said, seeming to get closer. He looked around to see a ghostly form in front of him, wearing a crown with precious gems embedded into it. "Who are you?" Alther asked, shielding his eyes so as not to be staring at the apparition. The form continued, no matter how many arms Alther would've had to shield his eyes. "It is I, Talos the ascended. And I sense great injustice in the land I left. You must go and infiltrate the guild of thieves, as to eliminate the corrupted blemish of Cyrodil…" Alther withdrew his arms and stared at Talos quizzically.

"But mighty Talos, how can I do so without the mages guild knowing I'm gone?" Alther asked the vision. "Tomorrow at midnight you must leave the mages guild under the cover of darkness, do not stop and run as far as you can to give the illusion that you've been captured. You must assume the alias "Frokar Tekomi" to avoid suspicion. Go to Simplicia the Slow in the Talos Plaza district and convince her to tell you of the Gray Fox, and she will guide you to the Thieves guild. Now go!" Explained the vision of Talos, and before Alther could ask any more questions, he was gone.

Alther awoke, sitting straight up and lighting the candle at his side. He broke out in a sweat as he was gasping for breath, startled by the dream he had been tossed into. "It was just a dream…Talos couldn't have really asked me to infiltrate the thieves guild could he?" Alther thought as he opened his book "Arcane arts through the ages." But he reeled back in fright as the words in the pages re-arranged into the words "Yes I could." Alther then realized what he had to do. He had to follow the will of the One.


End file.
